CAN'T GET OUT
by Migle95
Summary: When Chad calls Sonny to his dressing room to rub something in her face they end up fighting and the door gets stuck leaving Sonny and Chad stuck inside,as time passes feelings that they were holding inside come out.
1. Visit to last

CAN'T GET OUT

It all happened on a friday night.I am Sonny Monroe and I am stuck with Chad Dylan Cooper.  
I was going to Chads dressing room because he called me and told me to get there as fast as I can because it was an emergency and of course I rushed there because...well I cared...I care for everyone darn my caring!

-What happened Chad? I asked him.

-Take a look at this tween weekly magazine I am on the cover and read it.

I took the magazine and I read.

-Chad Dylan Cooper vs Sonny Monroe.  
-So this is why you called me here so u can show me this! I yelled at him.

-Well also to find out who said mocking.

-I really don't care. I said about to walk out.

-Really Sonny really?

-Yes really!

-Well I won I am the best actor of our generation! He shouted.

-You know what Cooper?

-What Monroe?

-Zac Efron is so much better than you!I shouted at him because I was ready to make him mad

-You did not just say that!

-Ohh yes I did.

-You better take it back! He screamed in my face.

To tell the thruth I was getting scared I never saw Chad so mad but I was not gonna show it.

-No I am not gonna take it back and goodbye.

-Don't u walk out on me Sonny!

I was about to open the door and walk out on him but for some reason the door would'nt open as much as i tried to open it it would not let me.

-Chad did u lock the door?

-No how could I lock the door when I am on the other side?

-Well I can't open it.

-Let me try.

Chad tried but he could not open the door.

-Great I am stuck in here on a Friday night with Chad Dylan Cooper.

So that's how it happened and now I am stuck with Chad in his dressing room. 


	2. It will be ok

ChadsPVO

Me and Sonny were sitting on my couch in my dressing room I could see she was confused so was could the door just get stuck like that I mean when I was getting this dressing rom they told me this door is one of the best could it get stuck?

-So Sonny what are you thinking about? I asked hoping she had a plan to ge out.

-Well...I am thinking how we could open up the door before we kill each was calm but I could see she was was freaking out inside of her.

-Sonny! I screamed she suddenly jumped up.

-Geez Chad you want to give me a heart attack?!

-You'r cellphone where is it!

-What no sorry Sonny I didn't mean to scare you? She asked annoyed.

-Sorry Sonny I didn't mean to scare you,is that better? Now where is your cellphone.

-I dropped it on the couch in the Prop House when you is your's?

-I left mine in set.

-Well that is just great now we are stuck in here together with no...food or water! Sonny was getting scared and was starting to shout at me.

-Calm down Sonny we have food and water.I got up and showed het the fridge it was filled with food and water bottles.  
-why do u have a fridge in your dressing room Chad?

-I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I can have anything I want and I wanted a fridge.

-Well Chad...I am...um ah...I mean you will share it?

-Well I don't know.I teased

-I can't bieleve you Chad you are such a jerk...

I cut her off.

-Gezz Sonny I was just playing with you no need to get in my face like that.

-Ohh...sorry Chad I guess I'm a little paranoid and all.

-It's ok Sonny I don't blame you.I told her smiling.

-Well Chad thanks I am really not feeling that good I mean everyone is gone homw and they will only be back on Monday.

-Sonny everything will be fine we will we will be fine.I was calming her down or at least I was traying to.

-Thanks Chad.

She started to stare into my eyes and I could not help but stare back they were so deep brown I was always getting lost in them but of course i could not tell her that I am Chad Dylan Cooper for Goodnes Sakes.

-So... She said akwardlly.

-So.I managed.

And with that I saw tears shining in her eyes.

-What's wrong?I asked her caring in my voice.

-I... 


	3. Those deep blue eyes

Sonny'sPOV

-I...I am fine.I said that only because I didn't want Chad to tease me.

-Sonny I know that you are not fine.

-What is that supposed to mean?I asked him annoyed did he really need to pay attention to me when I didnt want him to,I mean he never asked me whats wrong before.

-Sonny you are always so bright and now you are just...well sad.

-Sad?I wasn't sad I was just a little bit freaked out.

-Yes sad.

What am I supposed to say now I mean I can't just tell him the thruth and the thruth was that I was afraid that I might be...

-Sonny are you gonna answer me?He cut me out of my thought.

-Ahh I...I am just upset that we are stuck in here for the whole weekend.I lied.

-Sonny we talked about it already,we are gonna be fine I am sure that your mom or someone will see that you are not back so she will find trayed to calm me down and it really worked not that I was sad I was just freaking out.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly because we were still freaking out that no one was noticing that we were not back home yet and it was already 21:30 in the and I had dinner and we were now watching Mackenzie Falls since that was the only thing Chad had to watch and a few scary movies but I could not watch them I tend to get scared very fast.

-Chad I cannot bieleve that you got the role of Mackenzie I mean you are such a jerk in real life.

-What...I am not a sounded insulted.

-Yes you are Chad,you are always a jerk to me and to everyone around you.

-What...ok name three people who I am a "jerk" to.

-Well Chad one person is me Sonny Monroe,you are always a jerk to me!I shouted at was starting to steam up in me.

-Ohh commmon Sonny I am not a jerk to you I just like to tease seemed to be suprised at how I exploded at him.

-Well you're teasing hurts me almost all the time,you're teasing comes out as insults,you're teasing...

Chad cut me in the midlle of my sentence.

-Sonny I'm sorry I made you feel that way I didn't know you took it that sounded genuine.

-...Thanks Chad,and I'm sorry I started shouting at you out of nowhere.

-It's alright Sonny.

I was really bigening to see through Chad Dylan Cooper and he wasn't so bad he was actually kinda deep just like his deep blue eyes...get yourself together Sonny,Chad does not have deep eyes...oh who am I kidding his eyes are so dreamy and deep. and so...

-Sonny what's wrong with you,you are making these faces like you are thinking of again Chad noticed that I was thinking about something I mean can't he just let me think for a while.

-I was just umm...you know thinking of...ahh

-Sonny Sonny said my name three times. Can you not hold yourself for a few hours?

-What..what is that supposed to mean Chad?

-Oh common Sonny we both now what that teased.

-Well I dont know...what that means chad.I lied I knew what he meant.

-You were thinking about me and how much you love me.

-What...psh no...why would I love you. He knew that I was laying but I guess he decided to stop annoying me since I would probably start to shout at him again.

-Whatever let's just keep watching.

So the rest of the evening passed in akward silence and it was getting late and we were getting tired. 


	4. Not that many options

Chad'sPOV

It was getting late and I could see Sonny was getting was trying so hard not to fall asleep but I could see it wasn't working kept closing her eyes and then opening them again after three seconds.I knew that I needed to get her to bed but the problem was that here was no only place that we could sleep on was my was big enough for us to sleep on but I really doubt that we will be able to deal with the idea of us both sleeping together.I guess one of us could sleep on the ground and when I say one of us I mean ME I mean I know I'm Chad Dylan Cooper but I couldn't let Sonny sleep on the ground.

-Sonny do you want to go to sleep?I asked her hoping she planned how we are gonna sleep.

-Yes actually I do want to sleep,but I don't know what exactly am I going to sleep said as she got up and stretched.

-Well I was thinking that maybe we could sleep on the couch.I said faster that I usually do,hoping she wouldn't mind both of us sleeping on the couch since I didn't really want to sleep on the ground.

-Uhh...both of us...together?She seemed to struggle with her words.

-Well I mean...I guess I could sleep on the floor if you don't want me...She cut me off.

-No it's alright Chad..I mean I think we could both...well sleep...together.

Why was she saying this I was sure she would tell me to sleep on the ground I guess no one could resist Chad Dylan got the couch ready,I had some blanket and pillows in my closet.I gave Sonny a spare shirt that she could put on.  
Sonny took surprisingly only eight minutes to get ready unlike most soon as she was out of the bathroom I went in it took me around 15 minutes to get ready longer then Sonny but I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

As soon as I was done I exited my bathroom and saw Sonny sleeping,she was looking cute like she always I got under the blanket I tried not to touch her.

That night I dreamed of Sonny,that she was lost somewhere in a forest screaming for help,her face was bruised and her hear was a ,some guy with blond hear found her.I couldn't see his face and that was all that I remembered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next mornign I woke up to find someone sleeping on my chest.

-Sonny?I asked still sleepy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short Chapter I want you to review so pleace review ;)

THANKS 


	5. Gone to far

Sonny'sPOV

I heard someone call my it was Chad.I forgot that we were stuck in his dressing room and that we slept together on his couch...and I was touching him...no no no.I must have moved on him while I was am I supposed to do now.

-Sonny you awake?Chad asked me in a low should I say.

I just say no,now he knows that I am awake.

He didn't say anything after that I guess he thought that I was half asleep and didn't want to wake me he didn't push me off of him I wonder why.I layed not moving for two minutes and then I decided to move away from him.I grunted to make it more believable that I was still asleep and turned to the other didn't move for a while but after a while he got up and went to the bathroom.I lay there for a few minutes and then I sat up and stretched.I sat there for a few minutes and waited till Chad finished.

-Good morning said as soon as he exited his bathroom.

-Morning Chad.I said blushing.

-Did you have a nice sleep?He winked as soon as he said nice sleep.

-It was pretty good,better then I expected it to be.I said still blushing.

-I know what you teased.

-Are you done with the bathroom cause I need to take a shower.I changed the subject before he could mention me sleeping on his chest

-Yeah said as I grabbed a towel and my old clothes that I wore yesterday.  
I needed to change my underwear so I washed them in the sink and left them to dry while I took a shower was big bigger than I ever soon as I was dressed I tied my hear back and opened the door.

-Did you have a nice shower?Chad asked me trying to be polite I guess.

-Uhh...yes I did,so what's for breakfast.I asked cause I was getting hungry what time was it anyway.

-Well I have yoghurt and fruit so I guess we are having yoghurt with explained while looking in the fridge.

I took a vanilla yoghurt and added some strawberries into it,it was pretty ate our breakfast while finishing watching the Falls.

-So Sonny do you have any idea how we could get asked me while rewinding a scene from The Falls.

-Not aren't any options.I told him.

-I just hope someone gets us out of here said faster that usual.

-I'm sure they will.I said hoping that what I just said was true.

-So Sonny what made you change your mind?Chad asked me in a teasing voice.

-Change my mind about what?I asked him confused.

-You know the whole thing that you don't like me.I was so confused.

-What are you talking about?I asked him but I now was getting an idea of what he meant.

-Ohh common I know you didn't sleep when I asked you are you sleeping and you said no.

No no no!He knew but why did he not say anything then.

-Uhh...I don't know what you talking about.I said my voice higher which usually meant that I lied.

-You were sleeping on my chest for a while after you realized what you said to me.

-What Noo psh...if I knew what I did I would move away...psh.I said hoping he would just let it go.

-You are such a bad actor teased me but he was gonna get it now.

-You know what Cooper?

-What Monroe?

-You are so full of yourself.I shouted.

-Well you are a Diva!He snapped back at me.

-Am not!

-You are!

-NOt!

-Really Sonny?You are such a Diva that I don't even know why those Randoms put up with you.

As soon as he said that I felt tears escape my eyes as I shut the bathroom door behind me.I hears Chad knocking at the door.

-Sonny?Are you ok?Chad asked me in a whisper.

PLEASE 


End file.
